The Biggest Troublemaker
by FireWithFrost
Summary: Tweek Tweak was just your average outcast seen at every secondary school. Ever since he could remember, he was the one who was always there, and didn't have any reason to exist. To add onto that, he wasn't noticed all that well either, apart from his title of 'The Biggest Troublemaker', which he shares with Craig Tucker.
1. Chapter 1

Tweek Tweak was just your average outcast seen at every secondary school.

Ever since he could remember, he was the one who was always there, and didn't have any reason to exist. To add onto that, he wasn't noticed all that well either, apart from his title of '**The Biggest Troublemaker**'. The title didn't help him though. It only caused him to seem even more unapproachable.

Unfortunately for him, that meant he didn't have anyone who he could call a true 'friend', or talk to. Sure, he's rarely seen by himself, and always hanging around a group, but for him, it seems like the group of his so-called 'friends' don't even realise he's around most of the time (apart from the occasional '_Hey Tweek!_', which was rare in his case).

Despite it all, the boy's stress relief is coffee, which doesn't help his sleeping regime one bit. So of course, he is a very sensitive teen at the age of 15 right now, and has yet to be diagnosed with his very severe paranoia. His parents think that it isn't necessary for him to go and see a doctor, as they quote that their son is '_as healthy as a cup of coffee_', which sounds very absurd on a number of levels.

The amount of caffeine he consumes everyday caused him to have dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and have daily twitches in his eyes, along with his body shaking immensely. Again, his parents say this is because of ADD, a disorder which means when one can't pay attention, and is constantly in motion. Of course, they have yet to take Tweek to a doctor to confirm this assumption of theirs.

At any rate, right now, the boy's emerald eyes were darting around a nonvocal classroom with great discomposure. His bad habit of grinding his teeth together discreetly was happening again. Tweek also made sure his head was down, and still fixated on the test which lay in front of him. All the pressure had gotten to him, causing his paranoia to kick in. And honestly, that was the last thing he wanted right now. He just wanted to be a normal kid, without all of these worrying thoughts blending into his mind day by day (especially during a test), but he just couldn't help it.

"_Oh Jesus...-ngh!-This is way too much pressure!_" He squeaked with a whisper, his everyday twitch in his eye happening yet again. Tweek's body was also quivering subconsciously as usual too.  
"_What if I get a bad g-rgh!_**-**" He gulped, and continued on "_Grade!?_" After a second, he then grabbed his hair and began pulling on it, showing his distress with audible cries of '_Oh Jesus!_','_GAH!_', and '_Too much pressure!_'.

"**Tweek Tweak! How many times do I have to say stop talking?! This is a test!**" An elderly voice barked. This elderly man used to be Tweek Tweak's elementary school teacher, and was now teaching at South Park Secondary. Practically everyone from Tweek's elementary came to the secondary school, although some did move away.

With a jolt, Tweek looked up at the old man wide eyed, both of his fists still holding onto his chaotic blonde hair tightly. There were also tears formed at the corner of the young boy's eyes, and small droplets of sweat had formed on his cheeks & forehead.

"**GAH!-OH JESUS! I'M SORRY MR.-ngh!- GARRISON-!-I-I CAN'T HELP IT!**" Tweek screeched. He began pulling on his hair even more, snapping his eyes tight shut, to avoid seeing all of the students' eyes on him. That was way too much pressure! He didn't want to see people laughing at him, or staring as if he was a freak. Either way, everything was putting him under too much stress, and he just wanted a hot cup of coffee right now.

"That is it! I've had it just about up to here with you!" Mr. Garrison frowned, raising his left arm at a height just slightly taller than his own. "This is the 10th time this week you've been disruptive in my classes! And now in a test?! Go and see Miss Brown right now! You'll re-do this test at lunch!"

As you have guessed, Miss Brown is the Headmistress of the South Park Secondary, and is actually feared by a great number of students, Tweek being one of them. Since he has the title of '**The Biggest Troublemaker**', his visits to her office are pretty regular, whether if it was for disruption in class, or just plain clumsiness.

"HGH!-YES SIR!" The boy replied standing up with a twitch of his eye, still shaking. He quickly gathered his items together, placing them in his shoulder bag, and set off to Headmistress Brown's office. He just wanted to get out of that situation as soon as he could. He wasn't one to like all attention directed towards him. It made him feel uneasy. However, there were some times when he just had to suck it up and put his worries aside for a few moments.

Letting out a reassured sigh, Tweek looked down at the floor as he walked with his shoulder bag over himself.  
"I was so-ngh!-close to losing it! I really need to-gh!-control myself...yeah...that's right..I need to take it easy a bit more.." He muttered with a twitch of his eye.

Before he knew it, he was stood outside of Miss Brown's office, trying to gain the courage to knock on the door. His lips began to quiver, as he had second thoughts about talking to her.  
'_**Oh Jesus! What am I meant to say to her?! I'll get expelled for sure! I'll then end up as a homeless person begging for money! JESUS CHRIST, I DON'T WANT THAT!**_ 'He thought to himself, beginning to sweat even more.

All of a sudden, interrupting Tweek's thoughts, the door opened, causing him to jump back in shock, shutting his eyes tightly again. "**GAH!-NGH! OH JESUS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND FEED ME TO THE GNOMES!**" He called out, holding his bag against his chest to 'shield' himself.

Instead of hearing the voice of Headmistress Brown, he heard the voice of a husky teenage boy.  
"_...Are you retarded?.._" Rapidly opening his eyes, Tweek looked over at the door, still fearing what he would see next.

There stood a boy with black hair, wearing a blue chullo, looking rather unamused. His hands were in his pockets, and the boy's cheeks and the left corner of his mouth had plasters placed down on them.

'_**HE-HE MUST'VE GOTTEN INTO A FIGHT!**_'

The two had a reasonable height difference, as Tweek seemed to be a year younger than him. The boy's eyes were a pure shade of blue, and his iris was the exact replica of a delicate snowflake. They looked as if they could pierce through anyone's heart in an instant.

However, instead of Tweek admiring the boy's beauty, he backed away, hitting the wall seconds later. Tweek's eyes were twitching, as he shuddered horribly.  
"**Cr-Craig! OH GOD!**"

After all, Craig Tucker was the one who shared the title of '**The Biggest Troublemaker**' with Tweek, as he was the one to always bully the blonde-haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek Tweak didn't really know why he was getting picked on by Craig. He always assumed it was because Craig wanted to be the only one to have the title of '**The Biggest Troublemaker**' in school, and that Tweek was getting in his way. Other than that prediction (which was most likely false), Tweek doesn't know a thing about him. It also striked him as odd as to why Craig even pays enough attention to bully him. Tweek thought he was a freaky little nobody to everyone, who would never be noticed. Whereas Craig however, is know widely around the school as a popular handsome prince, and someone who shouldn't be messed around with. Either way, Tweek is too afraid to tell the teachers about Craig's bullying.

"_**Now then, Mr. Tucker, you may go now...**_"

Tweek's vision came back into focus after snapping out of his thoughts, and looked over at the open door to see Headmistress Brown leaning against the door frame. She had her arms folded, giving a rather friendly smile to Craig.

"Yeah, whatever.." Craig retorted with a smirk, his head turned to look at her. Tweek still had his back pressed against that wall, quiet a distance away from them both.

'_Miss Brown and Craig really seem to get along...They're standing so close to each other as well..._' Tweek thought to himself worriedly, still shaking fearfully. '_EUGH! JESUS CHRIST! WHAT IF THEY WERE_ RH-MAKING-NGH-OUT?! A STUDENT AND-A TEACHER! GAH!"Tweek gave another jolt, as Craig walked up to him. The charcoal-haired bully ignored Tweek's panicking after seeing him, instead directing a glare of irritation, his hands still in his pockets.

"You better not get in my way, Spaz.." Craig whispered in an entertained tone, even though the glare remained. He spoke these words after leaning in closer to Tweek's face, causing the boy's jade-coloured eyes to widen, nodding hesitantly with a gulp.  
"**_GAH! OH JESUS! OKAY, OKAY! Just don't hurt me!-_**" He squeaked, before he was interrupted by Miss Brown.

"Aww, you two boys are friends? How lucky for you both to see each other outside of a different lesson!"  
"Well, I guess you could say something like that..." Craig replied, his head turned to look at her yet again, changing his glare back to a smirk. Tweek's lips quivered, as he still held his shoulder bag against his chest, now somewhat hugging it tightly for reassurance.

"Now then, here we have Tweek again, huh? What trouble did you get into this time, young man? Well, at any rate, come on in and tell me all about it! And make sure to close the door after you come in!" Miss Brown said with a beam, turning back around, and going to sit back down in her office.

After Miss Brown had disappeared into her office, Craig was just about to leave Tweek to go to his lesson, before he shot another glare of anger at the twitching boy, and put his middle finger up at him.  
"See you later after school, Spaz. **_I'll be waiting._**"

After he had left, Tweek immediately crouched down on the floor, both of his fists (again) holding onto his disorderly styled hair, shivering immensely.  
"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus! What do I do!?" He whispered rapidly. "I'll get beaten up by him! Jesus Christ, somebody help me! I don't want that!"

"_**Tweek? Are you alive? I said you could come in!**_"

He jumped up at his name being said, and quickly walked into Headmistress Brown's office, taking a seat in front of her, after he was offered to sit down. Still shaking and fidgeting every once in a while, he twitched his eye, and hesitantly spoke to the Headmistress about why he was sent to her office.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tweek... Mr. Garrison can be a real pain, can't he? You can't help it after all.." Miss Brown apologized, giving a look of concern, but keeping a smile on her face at the same time. She was a very caring teacher, who knew Tweek was an odd one, but she never said anything to him. She was a rather slender woman at the age of 25, and had wavy brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were also a colour of hazel brown. There wasn't a particular reason as to why students were afraid of her, as she's a very nice woman, but unfortunately, Tweek couldn't see that.

"**OH JESUS! P-PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM THAT I AGREE WITH YOU!**"  
"My, my..don't concern yourself, young one. You seriously worry too much!" She pointed out.

There was a moment of silence, as Tweek sat in front of her, his head hanging down. He was still twitching and shaking while biting his lip, his eyes snapped shut. Miss Brown was sat behind her desk, looking down at him, thinking rather seriously.

"...By any chance..Tweek, are you always this stressed out?" She asked cautiously, but gently.

Tweek's eyes opened rapidly, pulling on his hair.

"_**Ngh****!**_ _**OH MAN!**_ **_T-that question is way too much pressure_**!"

Standing up and walking up to Tweek, Miss Brown grabbed hold of his hand, looking up at him after she crouched down.

"For now, please take it easy..and come to me whenever something is bothering you. I really do care about your behaviour..and how your school life is going..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jfc, I actually don't like this chapter. I feel like my writing style has gone to utter crap../sigh. ;_; **

**Anyway, please enjoy this next (shitty) chapter /3/;;ll Reviews are appreciated a lot!~ ^ 3 ^**

* * *

'_JESUS! HOW CLICHE IS THIS WHOLE SET UP!? A BULLY TELLING THEIR VICTIM "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AFTER SCHOOL"! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE PRESSURE HE'S PUTTING ONTO ME MAN! __AND MISS BROWN ISN'T MAKING IT ANY BETTER! IT'S NOT THAT EASY TO TELL HER HOW MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS GOING! ESPECIALLY WHEN CRAIG'S BULLYING IS PLAYING A HUGE PART IN IT! GAH! ALL THIS PRESSURE IS MAKING ME CRAVE COFFEE EVEN MORE!_'

Tweek Tweak had just finished his last lesson for the day at South Park Secondary, and was walking down the halls, his hands grabbing onto his shoulder bag strap tightly. After his conversation with Miss Brown, he was on edge ever since.

When he had returned from her office, Mr. Garrison had reminded him again that he had to redo the test during his lunch time, and Tweek didn't have any objections. It's not like anyone in his group of 'friends' talk to him at lunch anyway, so he had loads of time to kill.

For the remainder of Mr. Garrison's lesson, he just got on with some textbook work. At lunch, had managed to breeze through the test, rather swiftly. Just him and Mr. Garrison in the classroom definitely let him focus and think through the questions more, without feeling under so much pressure. After his test, he was then told by Mr. Garrison that underneath all of that trouble making, he was actually rather intelligent for his age, and that he could do it if he tried. Of course, you could imagine how much Tweek cringed at that cheesy quote which was now overused by teachers these days.

With a nervous sigh and shiver, the boy was now on his way to an 'appointment' he had with Craig, that he was forced to accept.

The two boys have a majority of lessons together, but they're never put together in the seating plan, nor are they put into the same groups/pairs. Thankfully for Tweek, they didn't have the same classes as each other today anyway. But of course, throughout the rest of his 'Craig-free lessons' (as he liked to call them), Tweek kept on remembering the sentence his charcoal-haired bully spoke, and it hit the young caffeine-addict like a thousand sharp knives.

Craig's husky voice repeated itself in an echo-like fashion inside of Tweek's mind..'_See you after school, Spaz. **I'll be waiting.**_'..  
Just thinking about Craig's voice made a shiver of fear go down Tweek's spine, as he continued on walking through the halls, making a few turns here and there, not that cautious about his surroundings. Thinking about Craig Tucker did that to people.  
'_Just don't think about it, just don't think about it..Jesus Christ, **please** stop thinking about it...!_'

The thing was, these 'appointments' with Craig were happening so often these days, that Tweek didn't need to even ask where the bully would meet him. It was always behind their secondary school, the isolated place where only the Goth Kids hung out.

The Goth Kids were all upperclassmen, and apparently enjoyed others' experiences of pain, which creeped Tweek a lot. However, it did answer the boy's question as to why they always sat there doing nothing while witnessing himself getting hurt by Craig.

After making another turn around a corner and through a door, Tweek was now outside, standing at the back of the secondary school.

The boy commenced to look around immediately, his eyes screaming worry. However, it was too late to back out now. If he were to run away at this moment, god knows what would happen to him the following day.

Craig's methods of hurting him always came back to haunt the boy, no matter how often it was. The pain every single time was excruciating, and it burned, which made Tweek wince, but keep quiet nonetheless.

Tweek hated himself for not saying anything to his parents or teachers about what Craig was doing, for not fighting or answering back to the raven-haired bully...or to anyone who picked on him for that matter..he guessed he was just scared of what Craig or the other people at school would do to him if he told on them. Mr & Mrs. Tweak were very gullible people, so when they saw their son with bruises on his body or face, Tweek reassured them it was all thanks to his own clumsiness. The same when it came to the teachers. Everyone was so blind. They couldn't see he was dying inside.

Also, the chances of the Goth Kids telling someone, whether Tweek had asked them to or not, were very slim and unlikely. They were the only kids who knew about what Craig was doing, but Who was Tweek to them, in order for them to care about his well-being? As long as they witness others' pain, that was plenty for them. Craig didn't even seem to have a problem with them sitting down, as they watched him beat up the helpless blonde-haired boy.

"_**Oh, look. It's the little Spaz..**_."

Tweek jumped at his thoughts being interrupted, and turned around in shock. His eyes were twitching, and his body was shaking as he saw the group of Goth Kids standing in front of him.  
"**O-OH JESUS! GOTH KIDS!-NGAH!**"

First, there was Michael. His black hair (which was coiled extremely in elementary school), was settled down, although parts of it were still wavy. His lip and ears were pierced with silver studs, which 'resembled tears' in his eyes. Having a tall and slim (but well built) body, he wore a white shirt (with the two top buttons undone), and a pure ebony suit.

"Craig coming here to beat your ass up again?" He asked, his face emotionless, as was his hoarse voice.

"And all you can do is just cower in fear behind the school, waiting until you get your ass kicked. Heh, how conformist of you."

Secondly, there was Pete, wearing an amused smirk on his face. His hair was dyed red near the roots of his head, and the rest was pure black. His fringe also covered his right eye, which caused him to have the habit of constantly flipping it out of his way. He wore a plain black shirt, with the top button undone, and a silver bolo tie (with a red center) hung loosely around his collar.

"What an accurate representation of the bullying victim stereotype.."  
Thirdly, there was then Henrietta. She was an overweight girl, but something about her made Tweek think that she didn't care at all. Her hair was short and straight, with long bangs. The girl's expression was hollow, 'just like her soul', as she liked to say. She wore a plain black dress, with a silver cross positioned directly in the middle of her chest.

"You said it.."  
And lastly, there was Ferkle, the shortest out of them all. Having short black hair, he somewhat resembled Pete, with a long fringe covering his left eye. He was the shortest out of the group, and the boy wore a pure black suit, with no white piece of clothing to be seen on him.

No matter how intimidating or friendly they seemed, Tweek was either way, absolutely terrified of them. He feared they knew ancient curses, voodoo, black magic, and just about anything else that seemed unpleasant and corrupt. It was all too much for Tweek's worries to handle.

Gulping hard, Tweek twitched his eye and hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you-GAH!-kn-know how long C-Craig will be?..."  
His hands were now trembling as he held the shoulder bag strap, as was his entire body.

"We don't spend our time with that conformist, so we wouldn't know." Pete replied with a shrug, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"GAH-!-Conform-" Tweek stopped midway, his right eye twitching. He just then remembered that no one hung out with these kids. They were way too dark and gloomy for anyone to handle. He felt both pity and envy for the group. At least they were all on the same page. Tweek didn't know anyone at school who thought the way he did.

"Well speak of the devil. Your little boyfriend here was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up." Pete said, his tone of voice filled with amusement, turning around, flipping his hair out of his eye.

The rest of the upperclassmen also turned around, and Tweek walked up to their side to see Craig with an unsettling look in his eyes, his middle finger shown towards Pete, as his other hand was holding up a pack of cigarettes. The bully seemed to be even more ticked off compared to this morning, which didn't really surprise Tweek. Whenever Craig saw him, there would be an instant look of disgust in the boy's eyes.

"NGH!-wh-what's his problem!?" Tweek muttered to himself worriedly, now hugging his bag, beginning to back away until he hit the brick wall.

"Hey fags, I want to play around with this kid without anyone seeing for today, so I'll give you guys these if you leave." Craig offered. He didn't wait until they had replied, and already threw the pack of cigarettes lazily at Michael, who caught it gently with his left hand.

After examining it thoroughly and calmly, Michael nodded, beginning to walk off, with the rest of his group following.  
"Tch! And I really wanted to see the little Spaz suffer today.." Pete muttered, rather disappointed, hands behind his head.  
"At least we got cigarettes out of it." Henrietta replied, taking a lighter from Ferkle.

Sure, the goth kids didn't do anything, but Tweek knew there was the possibility of them calling someone if he was ever beaten up severely. And today might be that day, so he actually wanted them to be there.

"**Wha-Wait-they aren't-NGH!-watching today!? OH JESUS!**" Tweek squeaked in alarm. His eyes which were wide open, looking at them walking away. He began to grind his teeth together, sweating discreetly, and grabbing onto his hair with both of his hands, tugging on the blonde mess.

"**_Hey, hurry up and take your bag off._**"


End file.
